Un héritage angélique
by fan de yaoi 73
Summary: Je ne suis pas douer pour les résumer. C'est un slash DM/HP alors les homophobes passer votre chemin. Pour les reste tout est dans le titre. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic.
1. Prologue

**Discailmer**

Les personnages ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Rating: M

Couple: Draco / Harry

**Prologue**

Un jeune homme marchait seul dans la rue déserte de Privet Drive en ce soir d'été. Il revenait de sa balade nocturne quotidienne depuis qu'il était revenu chez son oncle et sa tante au début des vacances. Ce jeune homme devait avoir dans les 16 ans une silhouette fine et assez petite pour un garçon de son âge, une taille fine sans l'être trop, un visage fin et presque efféminé, une bouche pulpeuse et rosée qui appel aux baisers, des cheveux indomptables, une fine cicatrice trônai au milieu de son front mais ce qu'on remarquai le plus chez lui c'était sans équivoque ces magnifique yeux verts mélange d'émeraude et d'absinthe. Vous l'aurais surement reconnu ce jeune homme n'est autre qu'Harry Potter héros du monde sorcier, le « survivant » comme l'aime l'appeler les journalistes du monde magique. Harry était donc en train de rentrer chez son oncle à grand pas car il allé arriver en retard pour préparer le repas de sa famille. Il arriva aux abords du numéro 4 et accéléra le pas, ouvrit la porte et fonça dans la cuisine ou sa tante l'attendais les sourcils froncé.

« C'est pas bon pour moi » se dit Harry

-Espèce de petit morveux je t'avais dit de rentrer à l'heure pour préparer le repas ! hurla sa tante. Dépêche-toi Vernon et Dudley ne vont pas tarder !

-Oui ma tante. Déclara-t-il docilement

-Et ne fait pas tout brûler !

Harry prépara donc le diner et monta directement dans sa chambre, enfin si on pouvait vraiment appeler sa une chambre, sans que sa tante et eu à lui dire quoique se soit et s'effondra sur son lit ou il s'endormit dés qu'il eu touché le matelas. Il ne se réveilla en hurlant à en réveiller les morts à cause d'une douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentait dans tout le corps.

Nous étions le 31 juillet il était 00 :01.


	2. Chapitre 1

Discailmer :

Les personnages ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Rating: M

Couple: Draco / Harry

Voila le premier chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je sais qu'il est un peut court.

Si vous voulez que je modifie ou que je remplace certaine chose je verrais ce que je peut faire.

Et merci pour vos reviews !

**Chapitre**** 1:**

Le 31 juillet à 00 :01 dans le bureau de l'iminent directeur du collège Poudlard, j'ai nommée Albus Dumbeldore, les alarmes posées sur le 4 Privet Drive ne faisaient que sonner. Il fit appeler Severus Rogue ainsi que Minerva McGonagal dans son bureau.

-Vous nous avez fait appelez Albus ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

-Oui, ma chère Minerva. Les alarmes que j'ai posé chez Harry se sont déclenchez. Certains membres de l'ordre doivent déjà être sur place suivez-moi.

-Au nom de Merlin mais qu'est-ce-que ce gosse à encore inventé. Murmura l'irascible maitre de potions

Ils sortirent donc touts les trois de l'enceinte de l'école et transplanèrent à Privet Drive devant le n°4. Là ils y retrouvèrent Maugrey, Tonks, Remus et beaucoup d'autre.

-Albus, que se passe t-il ? demanda Tonks.

-Je n'en sais rien. Lui répondit-il. Severus, Remus venaient avec moi.

Les trois hommes pénétrairent à l'intérieur de la maison qui était saturé de magie pur.

-Mais que se passe t-il don ici ? demanda Remus plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres.

Ils entendirent alors des gémissements venant de l'étage et grimpèrent les escaliers menant aux chambres de la famille.

Arrivé en haut ils trouvèrent le cousin et la tante d'Harry évanouit devant l'entrer de leurs chambres respectives et l'oncle évanouit devant une porte fermé. Ils n'avaient pas du supporter la puissance de magie qui saturait totalement le couloir.

Le plus grand mage de cette époque s'avança jusqu'à la porte clause et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

En effet Le jeune Potter flottait à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de son lit dans une bulle de magie d'un blanc le plus pure mais qui ne laissait rien voir de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur à part la silhouette du jeune homme.

Le professeur de potion sortit alors sa baguette et tenta de percer la bulle de magie mais sans succès.

-Cela ne servirait à rien Severus, lui dit Dumbeldore.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est Professeur ? lui demanda le loup garou.

-Eh bien il semblerait que je ne connaisse pas aussi bien que je le pensais la famille de monsieur Potter, répondit-il.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire ? demanda sèchement le professeur de potions.

-Cette bulle de magie prouve qu'Harry est en train de recevoir un héritage magique, répondit-il le directeur de Poudlard.

-Un héritage Magique ? Mais de quelle créature ? Je ne me souviens pas que dans la généalogie des Potter on n'ais parler d'une créature magique, dit avec surpris Remus.

-Eh bien, commença avec hésitation Albus, je l'ignore, continua t-il en voyant les airs ébahis de ces collègues.

-Eh bien, en voila une première, dit sarcastiquement Rogue.

Remus voulu lui répliquer quelque chose mais fut couper par un gémissement venant d'Harry qui lui fit tourner la tête vers le jeune homme pour voir la bulle d'énergie pulsée et augmenter de volume.

Quelque seconde plus tard la bulle fit redescendre le corps du garçon et s'estompa. C'est alors que le jeune homme ouvrit ces yeux, toujours aussi verts mais dont la pupille était cerclé d'or, et qu'il hurla à sas rompre les cordes vocales. Il se tourna alors sur le ventre et arqua le dos, comme si on le tirait vers le haut, son tee-shirt se déchira afin de laisser passe deux ailles d'un blanc le plus pure tout sa sous l'œil ébahis de son directeur, de son professeur et du meilleur amis de ses parents.

Rewiew please !


	3. Chapter 2

Discailmer:

Rating: M

Couple : Draco / Harry

**Chapitre 2:**

Albus Dumbeldore sortit de sa léthargie le premier, créa un portoloin et ordonna :

- Severus amène le avec ce portoloin à Mme Pompfresh je te prie.

Le maitre des potions n'avait pour une fois aucune réplique et fit ce que son mentor lui demandais, il prit donc le jeune homme dans ces bras en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher aux ailles et pris le portoloin qui l'amena dans l'antre de la terrible infirmière de l'école Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps à Privet Drive Remus regardais avec ébahissement le directeur.

- Albus, qu'est-ce-que c'était, demanda le lycanthrope.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que le jeune Potter est un héritage des plus surprenant, répondit le vieillie homme.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de créature qui ressemble à ce qu'est devenu Harry pourtant, dit Remus plus à lui-même qu'a son interlocuteur qui l'entendit quand même.

- Cela aurait été étonnant que vous ayez déjà vu une de ces créatures puisque elles ont disparus depuis des milliers d'années, lui dit le directeur.

- Quels sont ces créatures ? Et comment Harry a-t-il pu en devenir une si elles ont disparus depuis des millénaires ? Demanda avec empressement Lupin.

- Pour ce qui est de savoir comment le jeune Harry a pu le devenir je l'ignore, répondit Albus. Quant à savoir quel genre de créature il est devenu, je dirais d'après de ce que j'ai pu voir que monsieur Potter est devenu un ange.

- Un quoi ? demanda avec effarement Remus.

- Un ange. Répondit laconiquement Dumbeldore.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ces créature n'ont jamais existé, hurla le lycanthrope.

- Et pourtant vous venez dans avoir la preuve en chère et en os, répondit calmement le mage blanc.

Le loup-garou ne sachant quoi répondre s'avachit sur le lit et mit sa tête entre ces mains avant de demander :

- Mais d'où vient ce gène la famille de James est de sang-pur et Lily était une née-moldue.

- Je pense avoir une idée mais je ne suis pas sure il faudrait que je vérifie, répondit mystérieusement Dumbeldore.

Pendant ce temps à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard l'irascible maitre de potions courait, comme si il avait le diable aux trousses, à travers le parc de l'école afin d'atteindre le plus rapidement possible l'antre du dragon, j'ai nommée Mme Pompfresh.

Il pénétra dan l'infirmerie en hurlant :

- POPPY !

La femme sorti paniquer de son bureau en criant :

- Mais qu'es-ce-qui vous prend d'hurler comme ça… Qu'es-ce qui lui est arrivé encor ? en voyant Harry dans les bras du monstre des cachots et en sortant sa baguette de son tablier.

- Il à reçu un héritage magique mais nous ignorons lequel, il à perdue beaucoup de magie et j'ignore si c'est à cause de ces ailes mais il y a du sang qui s'écoule de son dos pourriez vous le soigner ? demanda précipitamment Severus.

- Bien sur, répondit l'infirmière, allongez le sur le ventre s'il vous plait.

L'infirmière commença par retirer ce qui restait du tee-shirt du survivant puis enleva le sang sécher qui se trouvait sur le dos du jeune sorcier et cria d'effrois quand elle vit à quoi ressemblais le dos du sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Quoi, que se passet-il Poppy ? demanda Rogue.

- Son dos, regardez son dos, dit l'infirmière les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante.

Le professeur se pencha sur le dos de son élève se demandant ce qui avait pu choquer de cette manière celle qui, en son fort intérieur, appelais le dragon.

Et ce qu'il vit le gela sur pace. Le dos du garçon ne ressemblais plus à rien, la peau était arracher à certains endroit laissant la chair à vif, des lacérations, surement du à des coups de ceinture zébrais la majeure partie du dos et on pouvait voir des cicatrices qui formais les mots M.O.N.S.T.R.E au niveau de ses reins et A.B.O.M.I.N.A.T.I.O.N. le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme.

Le maitre des potions recula le teint verdâtre et prononça d'une voie blanche :

- Ce n'est pas possible ces sales moldus on osé. Il va péter un câble, murmura t-il a soi même.

- Severus, qui va péter un câble ? demanda Poppy.

Le maitre des potions ne répondit rien mais continua à marmonner dans sa barbe et tout d'un coup fit demie tour et sorti précipitamment de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce qui venait de se passer haussa les épaules et s'occupa de son patient qui commençait à gémir.

* * *

Reviews please !


End file.
